Mes de los Enamorados
by Sakura Rose Cifer
Summary: Lo que te podes ganar por hacerle un favor a tus compañeros de colegio...
1. Distraida

_ ¿Ya decidiste que poema leerás para San Valentín Orihime?_

_ Todavía no, Tatsuki-chan. La mayoría va a leer poemas de Bécquer, de Shakespeare o Neruda; así que esos ya los tengo descartados_

_ Son los mas obvios, tu solo escoge el poema que mas te guste_

_ Tienes razón_

Después de varios berrinches y quejas, las alumnas del colegio (destáquese la letra ''A'' de la palabra) lograron convencer al director de festejar el día de San Valentín en las instalaciones. Y una de sus brillantes ideas fue el de leer poemas de amor de ''gusto popular'', no pude evitar ofrecerme para dicha tarea, dado que a la única persona que pensaba darle un chocolate ya esta comprometida.

Kurosaki Ichigo-kun de quien yo, la idiota de Inoue Orihime esta perdidamente enamorada, tiene novia: Kuchiki Rukia-san. Están todo el día juntos, y bien juntos, suelen besarse en todos lados: en el pasillo, en el salón, en el baño, en el patio, en el armario de las escobas y quien sabe en que otro lugar. Algunos rumores dicen que ellos dos ya…Bueno… Ya… Ya estrenaron la guitarra eléctrica de Kurosaki-kun

_ ¿Que te pasa Orihime?_ me pregunto Tatsuki-chan_ ¡Te hablo y no me escuchas!_

_ Lo siento_ me disculpe avergonzada

_ ¿En que piensas?_ me pregunto mientras salíamos del colegio

_ En…_

_ ¡Mira eso!_ señalo una gran multitud frente a la reja del colegio_ ¡Vamos!_

_¿Y hoy quienes son? _Ya me había acostumbrado a las peleas diarias a la salida del colegio, los profesores ya ni se molestaban en intervenir, así que los del alumnado debíamos arreglárnoslas solos si es que alguno de los implicados recibía un golpe que lo dejaba knock out. Tatsuki-chan y yo no somos tan altas que digamos por eso no pudimos ver nada cuando llegamos frente a la multitud, empecé a dar saltitos tratando de ver la contienda. Mi amiga se trepo en los hombros de un chico alto frente a nosotras, el pobre se doblo por el peso de mi amiga mientras ella observaba la pelea.

_ ¡Basta Orihime!_ me regaño bajándose de la espalda del chico, quien cayo torpemente al suelo_ ¡Tus inocentes ojos no deberían ver semejante carnicería!_ me tomo de la mano y me saco de la escuela

No pude evitar mirar hacia atrás cuando salimos, lo único que pude entrever en un pequeño hueco entre la gente fue a un chico alto y peli negro dándole patadas a una figura en el suelo. Tatsuki-chan comenzó a despotricar contra la escuela y la seguridad mientras caminamos, yo asentí a todo lo que me dijo. Nos despedimos con un abrazo, camine lentamente hacía mi casa mientras repasaba la lista de las compras en mi cabeza.

_ ¡Pero que hermosa eres!_

_¿Compro la miel para ponérsela al pollo? ¿O mejor compro más mermelada para ponerle a mis sándwiches de tomate?_

_ ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo, hermosa?_

_Uhh, mejor como el postre primero, ¡eso es! ¡Voy a comprar leche y flan en polvo! ¡Flan que rico! ¡Y le pondré salsa de frutilla y nueces! _

_ ¿Y que te parece hermosa?_ alguien me tomo del brazo para que dejara de caminar, me voltee y vi que era un chico. Estaba acompañado por otros dos que me miraban divertidos

_ Esto… ¿P-puedes s-sol-t-tarme p-por fav-v-or?_ le pedí tartamudeando

_ ¿Eso es un no?_ pregunto ofendido

_Si_ asentí sacudiendo fuertemente el brazo, logrando así que me soltara

_ A mi nadie me dice que no_

Me empujo fuertemente contra una pared, sentí algo frío en el cuello y mire: sujetaba una navaja sobre mi cuello. Trague saliva asustada, una gota de agua cayo en mi mejilla; había empezado a llover. Los amigos del chico comenzaron a reír cuando el me quito el pañuelo rojo que tenia atado como un moño, luego empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi chaqueta. Lo único que pude hacer además de retorcerme, fue llorar, eso provoco que ellos rieran más fuerte

_Por favor alguien ayúdeme… _

_ Oigan_ dijo una voz_ ¿No ven que están estorbando? Déjenme pasar_

Todos miramos hacia allá, me sobresalte al reconocer a la persona que había hablado: era el chico peli negro que vi en el colegio. El miro con sus opacos ojos verdes a los tres chicos y luego me miro a mi, gimotee y empecé a retorcerme otra vez. El bajo la mirada hacia mi pecho, al parecer vio la navaja, el chico le sonrió sádicamente y la apretó contra mi cuello; haciéndome un corte

_ Umm, no me esperaba esto_ el tiro su mochila, la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte que antes

El chico se alejo de mí y corrió hacia el peli negro blandiendo la navaja

_ ¡Cuidado!_ grite asustada

Lo siguiente me sorprendió: el peli negro lo esquivo hábilmente y lo tumbo con una patada voladora, los otros dos chicos fueron a defender a su amigo y se ganaron el mismo premio. Me arrodille en el suelo mojado mientras observaba como el peli negro les daba senda paliza a los tres chicos juntos, cuando su puño quedo cubierto de sangre dejo de golpearlos y se volvió a mi

_ Ah… Eh… Esto… Yo…_ comencé a balbucear mientras jugaba con mis dedos

El me ignoro y fue a recoger su mochila del suelo, camino lentamente hacía mí. Me tense al instante, ¿y si era un loco sádico peor que los que me habían molestado? Tomo mi bolso y me lo tendió, lo tome murmurando un gracias; me levante con las piernas temblorosas por el frío. El chico vio mi pañuelo rojo tirado en el suelo y lo agarro. Comenzó a caminar con mi pañuelo en su mano, lo retorcía entre sus dedos; yo lo mire sin saber muy bien que hacer: ¿le pedía mi pañuelo? ¿O me iba sin ni siquiera decirle gracias? El se detuvo y volteo a verme, me tendió una mano

_ Ven conmigo mujer_

Lo mire sorprendida, me acerque a el para tomar su mano entre las mías

* * *

><p><em>Ya se, ya se, tengo que continuar mis otros fics! Pero el colegio me tiene hasta el cuello y estuve unos días con gripe así que para compensar subo este one shot que se me ocurrió en uno de mis ratitos de ocio. Espero que les guste! Y si les gusta, dejen muchos rewies y lo continuo xD<em>


	2. Acosada

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre nuestras cabezas, el viento hacía volar mi cabello y los rayos caían cerca de nosotros… Aun así me encontraba caminando junto a el hacia un rumbo desconocido, ¡encima tomada de su mano! Si Tatsuki-chan estuviera por aquí ya lo hubiera golpeado, hice ruidos de tos para que el no notara mi risa

_ ¿Tienes mucho frío, mujer?_ me pregunto

_ ¡No! ¡Estoy perfecta!_ un escalofrío desafío mis palabras, me frote mi brazo derecho fuertemente

El se detuvo, lo mire y cuando me di cuenta el ya me había tomado en brazos y corría velozmente por la resbalosa acera. Grite y me agarre fuertemente de su cuello para no caerme, el se limito a correr hasta un pequeño edificio. Saco una llave y abrió la puerta de vidrio, era un hall muy iluminado y acogedor; el camino hacia un ascensor todavía cargándome. Le abrí la puerta y el entro, marco el botón 4, el ascensor subía lentamente y yo me moría de frío. Cerré los ojos y respire fuertemente.

_ Aguanta_ murmuro en mi oído_ Ya casi llegamos, no te duermas_

_ P-pero t-teng-o frrr-io_ me queje tartamudeando

El ascensor se detuvo, me incline para abrirle la puerta de nuevo; el pasillo estaba muy oscuro y era muy angosto. El camino hasta una puerta que había al fondo del pasillo, el numero 401 centellaba por la luz del ahora lejano ascensor. El abrió la puerta, apenas entramos el cerro la puerta y nos cubrió la oscuridad. Tiro nuestros bolsos al piso, camino sin tropezarse con ningún objeto; lo oí abrir una puerta. Prendió una lámpara y vi que me había metido en un pequeño cuarto pintado de un color verde claro, el techo de color de negro y con un pequeño armario y un escritorio ocupando el espacio restante. Me acostó en una cama, con sabanas también verdes y saco una remera negra y unos bóxers negros de su armario

_ Ponte esto_ me indico arrojándomelos

_ P-pero…_ _¡Dios, yo nunca me puse ropa de hombre! O/O_

_ Al menos hasta que tu ropa se seque, iré a cambiarme al baño_ lo vi sacar otras cosas de su armario y luego salió. Mire la blanca puerta cerrada y suspire

_¿Por qué me estará ayudando? ¡No será un acosador o algo así! No, porque el me salvo… _Me perdí en mis cavilaciones mientras me sacaba mi ropa mojada y me ponía la larga remera, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, y el bóxer negro que me presto; para mi sorpresa me quedo cómodamente bien.

_ ¿Puedo pasar?_ pregunto golpeando la puerta

_ ¡S-si! ¡Pasa!_ le indique incomoda, me di vuelta doblando mi ropa mojada_ ¡Uhh! ¡Esta muy mojado!_ levante mi sostén blanco con encaje y suspire aliviada porque mis enormes pechos no respetaran la ley de gravedad _Estarían muy caídos… _Me di vuelta y me encontré de frente con el peli negro_ ¡Kyyaaa!_ exclame arrojado el gran sostén detrás de mi

_ Vale la pena vivir solo para ver eso_ comento señalando el sostén y luego mi pecho

_ Es que hago mucho ejercicio y simplemente no se caen_ dije rápidamente dando un saltito _¡Pero si rebotan, tonta Orihime! _

_ Ya veo…_ dijo simplemente sin dejar de mirar mi escote

_ Esto, ¡muchas gracias por ayudarme!_ le agradecí haciéndole una reverencia _Tú y tus pechos de rinoceronte Inoue Orihime T_T_

_ No fue nada_

_ ¡Déjame compensarte con algo!_ le pedí mirándolo suplicante

_ No es necesario_ el paso de mí y tomo mi ropa mojada

_ ¡Insisto!_ me coloque frente a el, impidiéndole pasar

_ Siempre queriendo ayudar a las personas, ¿eh, Inoue Orihime?_ se burlo sin sonreír

_ ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ le pregunte sorprendida

_ Como no saber tu nombre_ dejo mi ropa sobre un pequeño banquito de madera y me acorralo contra el armario_ Si te ando observando cada vez que puedo_

_ ¡Eh!_ _WTF? ¿EL ME OBSERVAAA? ¿Y CADA VEZ QUE PUEDEEEE? _Me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello, el se acerco mas_ P-pero yo no te había visto nunca… Hasta hoy_ le informe asustada

_ ¿Hasta hoy?_ distinguí algo de confusión en su seria voz

_ S-si, hoy estabas peleando con Momoshiro de 3ºA, ¿Por qué?_ le pregunte

_ Porque, el se metió con una mujer_ bajo la mirada al responderme

_ ¿Con una mujer?_

_ Con una que no quiero que se meta_ apoyo un brazo en el armario, impidiéndome escapar_ Y con la que nadie se meterá jamás_

_ Jajaja, ¿y quien es? Si puede saberse claro_ pregunte riendo nerviosamente _No me digas que soy yo _

_ Esta aquí ahora mismo_ se acerco a mí e hizo amago de besarme en los labios, pero aparte el rostro

_ Y-yo no se ni siquiera tu nombre_ le dije sin mirarlo_ Y t-tu si m-me viste antes…_

_ Ulquiorra Cifer_ me tomo el rostro y me obligo a mirarlo_ Estoy en 3ºC_

_ ¿En- en tercero? ¡Yo estoy en primero!_ _¡KYAAAA! ¡ME ACOSA UN CHICO DE TERCERO! Un chico lindo de tercero… _

__ _Te conozco desde que estabas en la secundaria inferior_ me confeso Ulquiorra mirándome fijamente

O.O

_ ¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?_ _¡TATSUKI-CHAAAANNNNN! O/O _ _¡Yo no te he visto jamás en mi vida! ¡Jamás, jamás, jamás!_ le grite avergonzada

_ Ya lo se_ dijo apenado, volviendo a bajar la mirada_ Siempre estabas, y de hecho estas, bajo el ala protectora de Arisawa Tatsuki y además te gustaba Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿O te gusta?_ me pregunto con un tono de furia

_ Y-yo…_

_Venga Orihime, ¡esta puede ser la oportunidad para olvidarte de Kurosaki-kun! ¡Mira que lindo que es! _No pude evitar discutir conmigo misma mientras miraba a Ulquiorra Cifer de arriba a abajo, tenia pinta de ser un chico muy solitario, no pude evitar sentir una gran punzada en mi corazón…

_ No_ conteste decidida_ No me gusta Kurosaki Ichigo_ el abrió los ojos sorprendido

_ ¿Entonces…?_ pregunto sin saber que decir

_ Entonces no se, el que me persigue eres tu. Déjame conocerte y entonces decidiré si te daré una oportunidad_ le dije, muy segura de mis palabras

_ ¿Tu a mi? Yo no hago el ridículo por ninguna mujer_

_ Me estuviste siguiendo desde la secundaria inferior_ le recordé_ ¡Y eres mayor que yo! ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_ 18_ respondió al instante

_ Pues yo tengo 15 y adivina que, no tengo familia pero si a una amiga que a la que se entera que me molestaste, te partirá la clavícula, te romperá la nariz, te castrara y jugara futbol con tus pelotas_ le mande de una, recordando las amenazas de Tatsuki-chan a mis ''admiradores''

O.O'

_ Ya lo dije todo_ volví a voltearme, mirando fijo la pared color verde

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo, hundió su rostro en mi cuello_ ¿Me darás una oportunidad, mujer?_

_ Con darte una oportunidad no pierdo nada_ conteste como si nada

El me miro sorprendido, yo me limite a sonreírle y acariciarle el rostro

* * *

><p><em>Cortito, pero querían una continuación y acá la tienen! :D Es todo improvisado, sin pensar ni repasar. Pedí prestado el apellido de Momo de The Prince of Tennis, cuando termine con mis fics Ulquihime voy a escribir un Ryosaku ¡Siempre quise escribir uno! *.* Y ademas termine mi fic ''Si Tu Te Vas'' Estoy a full!<em>

_**Mena A' Sakura**_

_**Yuuki1801**_

_**MiliKaulitz**_

_**Joshevisia-Chan **_

_**Nurajenova**_

_**Yagami Vongola**_

_**Emo Romantica 03**_

_**D' Ziel**_

_Esta conti super cochina e inspirada por mi locura contagiada por mis compañeras del cole, es para ustedes ;) _


	3. Testaruda

_ ¿Quieres?_ me ofreció Ulquiorra, estaba comiendo unas papas fritas

_ Gracias_ tome el paquete y mastique delicadamente, el me miro maravillado

Luego de que Ulquiorra Cifer admitió que me acosaba, después de salvarme de que me hicieran Dios sabe que cosas, me obligue a mi misma a sentirme cómoda con su compañía. No es que me sintiera de verdad incomoda, pero estar en una noche de tormenta viendo películas de terror con un acosador… No tengo ni idea de que pensar

_ Solo tengo películas de terror o de cultura, lo siento_ se disculpo mirando un porta CDs

_ ¡No importa! ¡Pon la que mas te guste!_ le dije rápidamente

_ Pero tu odias las películas de terror_ _¿Cómo se enteroooo? __ Siempre que vas con Arisawa al cine van a ver películas de romance, de acción o de ciencia ficción_ _¡ME SIGUIO AL CINEEE!_

_ ¡No quiero que te hagas problemas por mi!_ le asegure nerviosamente_ ¡Pon la que mas te apetezca!_

_ Umm_ volteo a verme_ Mejor veamos Freddy vs Jason_ puso la película en el reproductor de DVD y se sentó junto a mi en el pequeño sofá. _Dios, protégeme de sus manos cochinas…_

**15 minutos después…**

_ ¡KYYYYYAAAAAA!_ abrace fuertemente a mi compañero mientras Freddy asesinaba brutalmente a una chica

_ Oye, me estas ahorcando_ se quejo el, pero no intento apartarse de mi

_ ¡LO SIENTOOOOO!_ quise apartarme de el, pero me abrazo por los hombros, apretándome contra su pecho

_ No te asustes, todo va a estar bien_ me aseguro acariciándome la espalda

_ G-gracias U-Ulqui… senpai_ el gruño, aparentemente no le gusto que lo llamara así

_ ¿Senpai?_ repitió_ No tienes porque llamarme así…_

_ Pero es que tu eres mi senpai_ le asegure mirándolo de manera inocente

_ Hmp_ aparto su mirada de la mía, ¿acaso se había sonrojado?_ Solo llámame Ulquiorra_

_ Eso es una falta de respeto_ me separe de el y lo mire colérica_ Seas mi novio, amigo, compañero, conocido o lo que sea; eres mayor que yo y tienes mas experiencia en el ámbito escolar. Así que eres mi senpai_ insistí testarudamente

_ Como tu quieras_ volvió a dirigir su vista al televisor_ Esta película me aburre, estoy cansado iré a dormir_ se puso de pie y camino hacia su dormitorio

_ Que duermas bien_ me comí una papa frita y seguí mirando como si nada la película

**2 minutos después…**

_Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo _Apague el televisor y el DVD, mire la oscuridad que me rodeaba. _Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad… _Sentí humedad en mis ojos, los frote y camine lentamente hacia la habitación del senpai. ¿Se enojaría mucho si dormía con el? _Na, por como se comporto hasta ahora no creo que se enoje _

Abrí lentamente la puerta, distinguí la figura de Cifer-senpai abultada en la cama; cerré la puerta y me adentre en la habitación. Mire la cama: tenía todo el pecho al aire, me sonroje al ver lo bien formado que estaba. _¡ORIHIMEEE! ¡NO PIENSES COSAS COCHINASSS! _Lo tape delicadamente con las frazadas, no pude evitar sonreír al verlo así, con los ojos suavemente cerrados y el cabello cayéndole delicadamente en la almohada. _Mejor duermo en el sofá _Me había alejado un par de pasos de la cama cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban las caderas y me tiraban en la cama, ahora me encontraba acostada en el cómodo colchón con Cifer-senpai encima de mí.

_ Ci-Cifer-senpai…_ dije tartamudeando

_ Buenas noches_ me dio un beso en la frente, se acostó de costado abrazándome las caderas otra vez y hundió su rostro en mi brazo.

_ B-buenas n-noches senp-pai_ murmure acostándome mirando hacia el mismo lado que el, sentí su rostro contra mi espalda y me tense

_¿Cómo es que llaman a esta manera de dormir? Ah, si. ¡ESTAMOS HACIENDO CUCHARITA! ¡KYAAA! _Me estremecí, cerré bien fuerte los ojos. ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme de Kurosaki-kun si pienso de esta forma? Coloque suavemente mis manos sobre las suyas, lo escuche suspirar. _Creo que yo lo hago feliz, pero ¿podrá hacerme el feliz?_

* * *

><p><em>Dale no seas tímida rompe abusadora…<em>

_ Umm_ me queje en voz baja

_Dale al suelo con la batidora…_

_ Es muy temprano_ me queje, entreabrí los ojos y tome mi celular: Tatsuki-chan me estaba llamando_ Hola_ murmure aun dormida

_ ¿Dónde estas Orihime? ¡Estoy en la puerta de tu casa y no me responde nadie!_

_ ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy en… lo de una amiga…_ respondí bostezando

_ ¿Qué amiga?_ pregunto desconfiada

_ Ya sabes… Yachiru-chan_ tire el primer nombre que se me ocurrió

_ Oh, de acuerdo_ la escuche caminar_ Cuando regreses me llamas_

_ De acuerdo_ le corte sin despedirme

Me di vuelta para seguir durmiendo, sentí algo que parecía un peluche y lo abrace. Acomode mi cabeza encima de el, me sorprendí al escuchar unos calmados golpeteos. _Debe ser la… ¿Batería? _Levante la cabeza y me tope con la mirada de mi senpai.

_ Buenos días_ me saludo suspirando

_ Bu-bu-buenos dí-as Ci-Cifer-senppaiii_ lo salude tartamudeando

_ ¿Dormiste bien?_ me pregunto abrazándome

_ S-si, muy biennn_ conteste

_¿Por qué algo me dice que me tendré que acostumbrar a esto? _Pensé frustrada mientras veía como el senpai se caía de la cama mientras trataba de levantarse

* * *

><p><em>Es muy cortoooo T_T Al menos algo es algo, Orihime siempre tan educada con su senpai xDD Prometo que cuando no este tan ocupada lo voy a volver a actualizar, de verdad siento haber tardado tanto! T_T <em>


	4. Amigas

_ Muchas gracias por acompañarme senpai_ le agradecí cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa

_ No es nada_ contesto bostezando

No pude evitar reírme, se veía tan tierno cuando bostezaba. Nos miramos fijamente.

_ Ehh, no creo que este todo el día con Tatsuki-chan_ empecé tímidamente_ ¿Quieres que salgamos en la noche?_ le propuse, sentía que le debía un favor por haberme ayudado ayer.

_ Claro_ me contesto sorprendido, obviamente no esperaba que yo le invitara a salir_ Anota mi numero_

Lo agende en mi celular como 'Ulqui-senpai', el subió conmigo las largas escaleras hasta mi pequeño departamento, que casualmente, es también el 401.

_ Te llamo a la noche_ puse mis manos en sus hombros y me puse de puntas de pie para besarle las mejillas, el tomo mis manos y las beso dulcemente. Luego se volteo y se fue, yo entre a mi departamento.

_Al fin en casa _pensé felizmente, suspire y fui corriendo a ducharme. Luego, me puse un conjunto deportivo rosa y me apresure a llamar a Tatsuki-chan.

_ Si, si, te espero_ corte la llamada y me tire en el sofá

_Tengo que decirle lo que paso a Tatsuki-chan… Y convencerla para que no golpee a Cifer-senpai _Mire los contactos en mi celular, deteniéndome en el nombre 'Ulqui-senpai' _¿Estoy haciendo bien al darle una oportunidad? Digo, después de todo, es un acosador. _Tome mi netbook y busque en Wikipedia ''acosador''

Acosador: persona que acosa, puede ser de forma física, psicológica o mediante el uso de las tecnologías de la información. 

_Esto no me ayuda _Seguí leyendo, mientras comía unas galletas. _¿QUE ES ESTO? _

Puede haber un **amor obsesivo, **de parte de una sola persona; esta tiene poca facilidad para establecer relaciones personales y puede sufrir enfermedades mentales como la esquizofrenia o trastorno bipolar. El acosador sigue a una persona celebre…

También puede ser **erotomaniaco, **este cree que su victima esta enamorada de el, y por eso la persigue

Ahora no supe que pensar, yo no me considero una persona celebre y tampoco estoy enamorada de Cifer-senpai; ¿y si el creía que si? Na, yo ya le había aclarado que no; y también le di una 'oportunidad'. Tampoco creo que senpai tenga algún trastorno mental, es raro, pero no por eso va a estar enfermo… ¿O si? _La Wikipedia trauma T.T _

_ ¡Orihime!_ oí que me llamaban, fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con Tatsuki-chan

_ Tengo que mostrarte algo_ la hice entrar y la lleve hasta el sofá para mostrarle el articulo

_ ¿Acosador?_ leyó las partes que le marque_ ¿Qué haces leyendo esto?_ me pregunto sorprendida, suspire y empecé a contarle mi historia.

* * *

><p>_ ¡Toc, toc! ¡Ulquiorra!_ abrí perezosamente la puerta y me encontré con Grimmjow_ ¡Hola amigo!_ entro y se tiro en el sofá<p>

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ le pregunte, el idiota de seguro venia a cagarme el día

_ Necesito que me prestes ropa_ respondió mientras encendía el televisor_ Hoy tengo una cita_

_ ¿Por qué no usas TU ropa?_

_ Es que esta chica no es como las otras, no creo que le guste que anda mostrando mis hermosos abdominales_ se levanto la playera y me mostro sus 'hermosos abdominales'

_ Eso no hará que te preste ropa, ¿con quien vas a salir? ¿Con una puritana?_ me parecía raro que el no quisiera exhibir sus 'herramientas masculinas' para conquistar a una chica.

_ Con una chica del club_ Grimmjow forma parte del club de karate del colegio_ Es de primer año, Arisawa Tatsuki_

_ ¿Arisawa Tatsuki?_ _La amiga de la mujer _ pensé sorprendido

_ Se, la amiga de la tetona pelirroja_ dijo en tono pícaro Si quieres puedo arreglar una cita doble_

_ No, gracias_ le conteste_ Me llamara en la noche_

_ ¿Enserio?_ se paro para darme un abrazo_ ¡Genial hermano! ¡Todos tus no esfuerzos por fin dieron frutos!_

_ Cállate_aun así le devolví el abrazo, después de todo, el es mi único 'amigo'

* * *

><p>_ No puedo creerlo_ Tatsuki-chan se froto los ojos_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste Orihime? ¿Por qué?_<p>

_ No lo se_ le conteste lagrimeando_ El es buen chico, no se propasara_

_ Umm, esto no me gusta_ volvio a frotarse los ojos_ Aun así, respaldare tu decision_

_ Gracias, Tatsuki-chan_ unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos

_ Pero la proxima vez me consultas, ¿de acuerdo?_ a ella también le caian lagrimas en su rostro

_ Esta bien_ acepte mientras fritaba las cebollas que habíamos picado

Mi mejor amiga se había tomado bastante bien el asunto de Cifer-senpai, sorprendiéndome. Estabamos preparando nuestro almuerzo, arroz con curry.

_ Tatsuki-chan, ¿hoy no es tu cita con el chico del club?_ le pregunte mientras servia el arroz

_ Si, la verdad es que no se porque acepte_ contesto en tono fastidiado

_ Vamos, algo tiene que tener para que te llame la atención_le dije, ella miro hacia arriba y su mirada se suavizo

_ Se, algo tiene..._ se limpio un hilo de baba con una servilleta

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno... En mi fic Ryosaku tengo mi excusa de porque no actualize xD Ahora tendria que estar estudiando y estoy aca, publicando XP <em>**

**_Bueno, igual disculpen que el cap sea tan corto, pero repito que estoy estudiando, porque si o si tengo que aprobar mis materias o no paso de año T.T _**

**_Igual, espero que les guste el cap! ^^ Ahora esta lloviendo y a mi me pasan cosas buenas cuando llueve! Dejame un rewie! :D_**


	5. Salida

_ Estoy nerviosa Orihime_

_ Tranquila Tatsuki-chan, recuerda esa cosa especial que te hizo aceptarlo_

_ Seeee_ un hilo de baba salio de la boca de mi amiga

Estamos en el centro comercial, en la parte del cine, buscando al afortunado elegido de mi mejor amiga.

_ ¡Es el! ¡Es el!_ me señalo a un chico de cabello celeste que estaba usando una camisa blanca y un ajustado chupin negro_ ¡Ayyy, Orihime! Esos abdominales..._ empezó a susurrar cosas que no entendí

_ Tranquila_ le peine la coronilla suavemente_ Ve y demuéstrale quien eres_ le di un pequeño empujoncito, ella suspiro y camino hacia el.

_¡Ohh, son tan tiernos! _El chico saludo a Tatsuki-chan con un beso en la mejilla, luego le tomo la mano y la llevo hacia la larga fila para comprar las entradas._Que chico mas lindo, como me gustaría conocer un chico así... _ Abrí mis ojos y revolví mi cartera, buscando mi celular. Busque el contacto que buscaba y suspire. _Ahi vamos Orihime_.

**_ Hola_ **

_ ¿Cifer-senpai?_ pregunte

_ **Mujer_ **dijo sorprendido_ **No esperaba que me llamaras_**

_ Te dije que no estaría todo el día con Tatsuki-chan_ le recordé riendo_ Ella esta en una cita y estoy en el centro comercial..._

_ **Yo también estoy en el centro comercial, un am.. am... amigo tenia una cita_** _¿Le cuesta decir la palabra amigo? _

_ ¡Genial! ¿Donde estas?_

_ **Ehh, creo que detrás de ti_ **me voltee y lo vi apoyado contra un cartel publicitario

Corte la llamada y corrí animadamente hacia el, pero me resbale. _¡KYYYAAA! ¿POR QUE A MI? _ Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe; solo sentí unos brazos rodeándome y un fuerte aroma a dulce de leche.

_ ¡Debes tener mas cuidado!_

Levante el rostro y me tope con los ojos verdes de mi senpai, no pude evitar soltar un gritito por la sorpresa. El me tenia fuertemente abrazada.

_ ¡Lo siento senpai!_ me disculpe avergonzada

_ No importa_ me solto y miro hacia otro lado, sus mejillas estaban un poco ¿sonrojadas?

_ Ehh, bueno, ahora que estamos aqui, ¿que quieres hacer?_ le pregunte amablemente

_ No se, ¿se te ocurre algo?_

Mire a mi alrededor y recorde que necesitaba comprar un par de cositas...

* * *

><p><em><span>30 minutos después...<span>_

_ ¡Rapido senpai!_ me apremio la mujer, claro, ella es la que hacia las compras y yo el idiota que carga las bolsas. Esto le ocurre cuando uno trata de ser caballeroso.

¿Como una mujer puede comprar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo? Remeras, camisas, faldas, pantalones... Y ella me habia dicho que tenia que comprar un par de ''cositas''

_ Ohh, ¡me encanta esta seccion!_ habiamos llegado al...

_ ¿Pasillo de San Valentin?_ lei fastidiado_ ¿Que necesitas comprar aqui?_

_ Esto... Moldes_ respondio avergonzada

_ ¿Para que?_

_ Para hacer chocolates_

Me abofetee mentalmente, se acercaba el puto día de San Valentin y yo no lo habia notado. Ella de seguro queria esos moldes para hacerle un chocolate a su enamorado. _Maldito Kurosaki Ichigo._

__ _¿Cual te gusta mas senpai? ¿El osito o la estrellita?_ no me habia dado cuenta que habiamos entrado a una tienda.

_ Los dos son muy cursis_ conteste con desprecio_ ¿Y porque quieres mi opinion? Si de seguro haras chocolates solo para Kurosaki Ichigo_

_ P-pero yo quiero l-la o-pinnion d-de-l senpa-i así le -p-preparro u-unos rricoos cho-cho-colattes_ contesto sollozando. _Sere imbecil_

_ Me gusta este_ tome un molde en forma de murcielago, ella me miro extrañada_ Soy fanatico de Batman_

La mujer tomo el molde y lo miro sonriendo, lo puso en un pequeño canasto rojo junto a un corazón, un circulo y ¿un gato?

_ Que pasen un feliz día de San Valentin_ nos deseo la cajera cuando la mujer le pago

_ ¿Eh? ¡Se equivoca, nosotros no somos...!_ le nego ella

_ Muchas gracias_ tome la pequeña bolsa roja y saque a la chica de alli

_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ me pregunto avergonzada

_ Es que se me acaba de ocurrir algo_ le conteste altaneramente

_ ¿Que cosa?_ me detuve frente a un banco y me sente, dejando las bolsas en el suelo. Ella se sento a mi lado.

_ Voy a conquistarte en el Día de San Valentin_ la mire directamente a los ojos

_ Pero faltan menos de dos semanas..._

_ Eso lo hace mas interesante_ me levante y junte las bolsas_ Ven, vamos a esperar a Arisawa_ le dije

Ella camino timidamente junto a mi, mirando distraidamente las vidrieras del lugar. Si ella supiera que odio el día de San Valentin, las chicas me regalan chocolates asquerosos, con cartitas idiotas incluidas y muñequitos ridiculos sin IVA incluido. En el Día Blanco directamente ni asistia a clases. Mire las vidrieras maldiciendo a cupido, cuando un collar con un dije en forma de corazón negro llamo mi atencion.

_ Mujer, ¿no quieres ir al baño?_ le pregunte haciendome el tonto

_ Siii, justo iba a decirte que vayamos. ¡Mira alli hay uno!_ fue corriendo hasta donde estaban los carteles que indicaban donde estaban los baños y yo aproveche para meterme en la tienda donde vendian el collar.

_Quiero ahorrarme la humillacion de que me vea comprando esto  
><em>

Entre al pequeño local y fui directamente al mostrador, la chica de pelo negro atado en dos colitas me miro fijamente.

_ ¡Buenas noches, me llamo Loly!_ _No me importa_ _¿Que se le ofrece?_ me pregunto mientras apretaba su diminuto pecho, para que pareciera mas grande.

_ ¿Cuando cuesta el collar con el corazón negro?_ pregunte, ignorando su obvio coqueteo

_ ¿Ese? Ouuu_ gruño fastidiada_ Es oro negro, muy raro de conseguir. Y por consecuencia, obviamente esta muy caro_

_ No importa, me lo llevo_

_ ¿Enserio? Pero..._

_ ¡Loly!_ un hombre grande y obeso se acerco a nosotros_ ¡Si el señor quiere comprar el collar, deja que lo compre y punto!_ la regaño_ ¿Que nombres quiere que le pongamos señor?_ me pregunto amablemente

_ ¿Nombres?_ pregunte confundido

_ Es que el collar se parte, para que la pareja tenga una parte del corazón del otro_ dijo juntando sus manos y con corazoncitos rosas en sus ojos_ Se los grabamos del color que usted elija_

_ Rosa y verde_ conteste al instante

_ De acuerdo_ anoto en una pequeña libreta_ ¿Cuales son los nombres?_

_ Ulquiorra y Orihime_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buenooo, justo actualizo en el ''Mes de los Enamorados'' xDD Como yo soy soltera, también odio esta fecha porque no tengo a quien regalarle chocolates y nadie con quien pasar el tiempo XP Pero esa es otra cosa, disfruten el cap! :D<em>**

******_¿Algun review?_**


End file.
